Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and, more particularly, to an electronic connector.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronics industry, modern electronic products nowadays include practical and diverse designs. Electronic connectors are connecting devices configured to electrically connect to cables, circuit boards, and other electronic components, and are widely applicable to a variety of electronic products, such as computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, etc.
Generally, an electronic connector is designed for various types of circuits, for example, a Universal Serial Bus (USB). USB Type-A configuration is widely used, while USB Micro-B is a smaller type of USB interface which is used in a mobile device or tablet.
In recent years, a USB Type-C is developed in order to be used in a lighter and more compact device, ad disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M493799 or M505079. However, the USB Type-C electrical connector is not waterproof. Therefore a waterproof case is installed additionally by a person skilled in the art, for example in Taiwan Patent No. M496259.
However, in the aforementioned flat type electrical connector, the housing encloses the tongue plate. For example, in Taiwan Patent No. M493799, an iron case encloses a printed circuit board; in Taiwan Patent No. M505079 a housing encloses the base plate; and in Taiwan Patent No. M496259 an iron case encloses tongue plate. As such, the size of the corresponding plugin is restricted by the size of the housing, and the plugin cannot be inserted in the housing to electrically connect with the tongue plate. In other words, the selections of the plugins to be used are limited.
Moreover, since the housing encloses the tongue plate, it is required to have an even larger size for the waterproof case to enclose the housing, in order to achieve waterproof. Consequently, such as in Taiwan Patent No. M496259, the electrical connector can be extremely large, making it difficult to meet the requirement of miniaturization.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to solve the aforementioned problems.